marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 165
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Charlie * * * * * * (bank manager) Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ***** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Reed's powers are weakening here as he is slowly starting to lose them. This began in and his powers will be completely gone by . Reed manages to get his powers restored to their peak in . * Horace Grayson and his son Robert left Earth in their rocket in the late 1930s. This creates some narrative problems with the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. While the Grayson's have achieved longer lives thanks to the technologies of the Uranian Eternals, as the time scale slides forward it will become increasingly difficult for Calvin McClary to have had business dealings with Grayson in the late 1930s and still be alive and running his bank in the modern age. No explanation for this has been given by Marvel as of this writing, but one could assume that instead of going after THE Calvin McClary, it could be assumed that this is an immediate family member, or simply the owner of the bank that Calvin McClary originally owned in the 1930s. * When going to the Bronx, Ben thinks about how he used to go there to watch the New York Giants baseball team play there before they moved to San Francisco. The move from New York to San Francisco happened in 1958. Ben's recollections should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Because as the timescale of Earth-616 slides forward, it will become impossible for Ben to have seen the Giants play baseball when they were in New York. * Here are some facts concerning the Crusader in this story: ** He claims to be Robert Grayson, the 1950s hero who called himself Marvel Boy, a champion of the Uranian Eternals on Uranus. The original Marvel Boy came to Earth to become a hero in . His solo adventures were seen in - and - . ** Ultimately the Uranian Eternals sought to replace Marvel Boy, engineering an Eternal named Thelius to take his place as seen in . As a result, the Uranians who allowed the Eternals to live on their world saw this as a violation of their agreement and slaughtered the Eternals. As seen in , Marvel Boy returned to Uranus and joined with the Uranians, while Thelius was awoken, but his memories were altered in such a way he thought himself to be the true Marvel Boy. It is Thelius who appears as the Crusader here. ** Thelius was killed here, his spirit is seen in the Arena of Tainted Souls in . ** Thanos later created a bio-duplicate of Thelius in . ** The true Marvel Boy -- Robert Grayson -- finally resurfaced in the modern age in . ** Crusader's "Light Bands" were turned over to SHIELD who in turn gave them to one of their costumed agent Wendell Vaughn who became the next Marvel Boy. * Frankie Ray's fear of Johnny is because at this moment she suffers from pyrophobia as explained in . It stemmed from the fact that he stepfather Phineas Horton -- creator of the original Android Human Torch -- accidentally doused her in chemicals that endowed her with flame powers of her own. Horrified by what he had done, Horton used hypnosis to submerge those memories and give her a fear of fire. Chronology Notes Flashbacks in this story affect the chronology of the following characters: Crusader: * - Thelius comes to Earth thinking he is Bob Grayson, is rejected for a bank loan. * - Thelius returns to Uranus to find the colony there destroyed, travels back to Earth. Bob Grayson: * - Bob and his father flee Earth, find the colony on Uranus. * - Robert and his father live in peace on Uranus. Horace Grayson: * - Bob and his father flee Earth, find the colony on Uranus. * - Robert and his father live in peace on Uranus. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}